Itsu Kitto Aeru
by Wren Martin
Summary: In the year A.C.199 The peace is once again shattered as a new group fights for control. Duo is in for a surprise when his long assumed dead sister arives on his door step! Who is after her, &why?What is the real reason for these attacks? can the pilots s


Hello there, Wren here :-) It has been ages since I posted anything so I hope I'm not too rusty! Okay, so this story is a very old one that I've decided to to give new life. If any of you have happened to read "Duo's surprise" this idea might seem farmilar to you! (It's still posted if you wanna see how horrible my writing was when I was a sophmore.LOL) This is intiely different. New characters, an actual plot, new love intrest, & NEW NAMES!! The only thing that I'm leaving the same is her being his sister. That being said. Enjoy:-)  
  
-Wren Martin  
  
'Thoughts' "Spoken words"  
  
Itsu Kitto Aeru  
  
(Someday we'll meet again)  
  
Chapter 1  
:: A life only fades away, so that a new one can begin::  
  
A.C.199  
  
It wasn't a typical summer day for the colony of L2... For once the often broken weather controls were working like they should. It was the kind of day that makes you want to skip work to lay out in the grass while the afternoon sun warms your face. Even the most tired souls couldn't help but enjoy the pleasant weather. Although that was not the case of one overworked teenage girl on her way home from a double shift at the plant.  
  
Aurora started as a tendril of her strawberry blonde hair blew into her eyes. She sighed in exasperation juggling her bags into one arm while trying to pull her hair into a messy ponytail. Aurora was just returning from another all night shift at the metal working plant, and her mood reflected that of one much older then her self. Aurora, or Rori as she liked to be called had so many layers of dirt, and grime caked onto her skin it made her look much older then her 16 years. Although that is almost always the case with children orphaned by the Earth spheres' many wars.  
  
'It didn't used to be like this' she mused to herself. 'It all started when Cole got sick.' Cole like Rori was orphaned in the war and left with no place to go after their school was destroyed 4 years ago. Rori has lived in a run down apartment in the Upper East Side of the colony with Cole, and his younger sister Bailee for several years now. They were like the family she never had, and everything had been wonderful until Cole had come down sick earlier that year. Unable to afford a doctor Rori needed Bailee to stay home with Cole while she worked double hours at the plant to support all of them. "Hey Rori!" One of the neighborhood boys motioned her over to him. 'what's going on?' she questioned taking in the growing crowd outside of the meager electronics shop. "Rori. Aimee says something bad happened!" Billy whispered to her scrunching up his face. Rori shot a questioning look over to the older girl who shrugged her shoulders. A hush fell over the group as the news began.  
  
********************************************************** "Hello, this is Emily Vahn with the world news update. We now have confirmed reports that an attack has taken place on the capital building early this morning An explosion rocked the opening ceremonies of the annual world peace summit destroying much of the building. Although at this time it is unconfirmed how many were slain in the attack we do know that Miss. Relana Dorlin the influential vice foreign minister, and former queen of the world was pronounced dead just moments ago. While Authorities have few leads. many believe that the notorious anti- democracy group E.D.N. (end democracy now) was involved in this mornings attack. Jean Ontario leader of E.D.N. has been missing since her mysterious jailbreak last fall. Within the last year terrorist activity has more then doubled with all signs pointing to E.D.N. What does this attack mean for the future of the Dorlin foundation for peace? Will mounting tensions between the Earth sphere and the colonies create the need for a call to arms? All we can do now is wait. President Aoki Summers was unavailable for comment at this hour, but we we'll keep you updated, as more information becomes available to us.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Rori dropped her bags in shock. 'This can't be happening again!' She thought holding back tears. 'Why can't we live in peace?' Rori bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. 'I've lost everything to war. My home, my childhood, my friends, My brother. Duo!.' Bags forgotten she turned and ran to her apartment never looking back.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay, so what did you think?? The boys will come into the story in the next chapter!! (wohoo!!:-) I do have a question for you! What do you think of Hildie?? I'm debating about weather or not she should make an appearance!? As far as this story goes I'm not planing on any Yaoi. (Unless you all change my mind!) The two I'm considering are Trowa/Quatre. So let me know!! That's all for now. I'm not sure when the next part will be ready! It may take awhile due to graduation on June 1!! (wohoo!! Senior rah!) It'll be done A.S.A.P.!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Till next time.  
  
Ja'Matta Wren Martin (Billy's_goth_girl) May 29, 2003 


End file.
